femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Maher (Republic of Doyle)
'Crystal Maher '(Sarah Power) is a villainess from "Dead Man Talking", episode 3.05 of Republic of Doyle (airdate February 8, 2012). She was the sister of Carl Maher, a man wrongfully accused of murdering his wife who was later given a large settlement upon having his conviction overturned. Crystal intially appeared in episode 1.04, "Blood Is Thicker Than Blood", before becoming a villainess in "Dead Man Talking". Prior to the events of the episode, Carl nearly died during a scuba diving excursion, leading him to believe that someone had attempted to kill him. In an effort to find his attempted killer, Carl colluded with Crystal to fake his death and hire Jake and Malachy Doyles to track the assailant down, with Crystal drugging Jake and Malachy to bring them to Carl's bunker to tell them of the deal. Over the course of the investigation, however, Crystal showed herself as a crazed and greedy woman, attempting to seduce Jake and later trying to use a sledegehammer to break open Carl's safe to gain access to her "inheritance", only to be disappointed to find the safe's only contents were Carl's wedding photos with his wife Olive and an open-ended airline ticket in Carl's name. When Carl's bookie Bert Antle was found poisoned to death, Crystal's earlier drugging of Jake and Malachy led them to believe that Crystal had killed Bert and attempted to kill her brother for his money. Jake and Malachy confronted Crystal as she was packing a bag with Carl's belongings, stating that she was fleeing town before the police came to believe she was an accessory to Carl faking his death (this having been exposed following Olive's disappearance). When Jake made the insinuation that Crystal had killed Bert, the evil Crystal responded with disbelief at the accusation before pulling out a pistol, claiming that while she hadn't killed anyone, she would kill the Doyles if they tried to follow her. Crystal then fled the house after grabbing a painting from the wall, though it was later uncovered that Crystal was truthful in her assertion to having not killed Bert or tried to kill Carl. Crystal later re-appeared in episode 6.02, "No Rest for the Convicted", during which Carl paid Jake's bail after he was arrested for suspicion of killing William Cadigan Clarke--on the condition that he help him retrieve the money he invested with investment firm Cantwell Securities, run by Michelle Cantwell. Crystal re-encountered Jake when he came to visit her at her apartment, where he found she was with Michelle and that Crystal was a new broker at her firm. Crystal (as well as Michelle) attempted to seduce Jake into joining forces with them, becoming angry when he declined. Ultimately, though, it was revealed that (unbeknownst to Crystal) Michelle's business was a Ponzi scheme and she had stolen Carl's money, and additionally killed reporter Sam Pittman when he came close to learning the truth and framed Crystal for the crime. When Jake went to confront Crystal after she'd attempted to poison her partner Phil Cooper, however, he found that Crystal was holding Michelle at knifepoint, enraged at her for stealing her brother's money and for framing her for Sam's murder. Michelle offered to appease Crystal by giving her a million dollars she'd stolen from other investors, with Crystal telling Carl as he arrived that she was getting his money back. Michelle was ultimately subdued by Crystal when she attempted to escape by holding them all at gunpoint, though Crystal's fate is left unknown. Trivia *Sarah Power also appeared in 2013's Time of Death as vengeful villainess Megan Welles. Gallery Crystal Maher gun.png|Crystal holding the Doyles at gunpoinnt Crystal Maher knifepoint.png|Crystal holding Michelle at knifepoint Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Delusional Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Incapacitator Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sibling Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini